


Echo

by SilhouetteInWords



Series: Les Histoires Francaises [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disability, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteInWords/pseuds/SilhouetteInWords
Summary: Je suis une australienne et j'avais ecrit cette histoire pour practiquer mon francais. C'etait ma premier et j'espere que vous l'aimerez. Desole pour tous les erreurs.





	

« Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l’homme auquel j’appartiens »  
Olor tapait le rythme de la musique d’Edith Piaf sur le bord du volant. La seule chose à son sujet qui valait son temps, c’était sa musique. La mélodie s’est étirée jusque dans la nuit et a semblé ricocher sur le trottoir. Ceci était les choses qu’Urtica pensait quand cela est arrivé. Comme elle n’aimait pas son petit ami en fait, elle l’utilisait seulement pour faire plaisir à ses parents et pour jouer du piano pendant qu’elle chantait.  
Elle ne l’aimait pas.  
Comme la voix d’Edith Piaf étais belle. Et comme la nuit était froide et grande.  
Puis toutes les choses ont changées.  
Plus tard, ont lui a dit que la femme était ivre. Qu’elle est morte quand les voitures sont entrées en collision, Olor n’étais pas responsable. Mais tout ce qu’Urtica se rappelait était un son comme un accord C mineur sur le piano de dieu. Elle pensait que les chants de gloria des anges étaient beaux.  
Et puis elle s’est réveillée en enfer.

ω

La salle était froide et trop brillante. Les murs blancs ressemblaient à quelque chose de la matrice, ou de la morgue.  
Sa main tremblait et faisait secouer la feuille qu’elle tenait. Un homme est entré. Il portait une chemise blanche comme la couleur de la salle. Il s’assit.  
«Bonjour mademoiselle, » il dit distraitement pendant qu’il cherchait son nom dans la pille de papiers en face de lui.  
Urtica lui sourit, même si l’homme ne la regardait pas et lui remit la feuille de papier dans sa main. Il fronçait mais il prit le papier et le lit silencieusement.  
« Je vois, » il dit lentement.  
« Et tu ne peux pas parler du tout ? »  
Urtica secoua sa tête.  
L’homme regarda la feuille en sa main, les murs blancs, tout mais elle.  
« Je dois parler avec mon employeur » dit-il.  
« Nous n’avons jamais engagé quelqu’un avec aphasie de Broca avant. »

α

Le piano était rose et il semblait ¬être gluant avec de l’alcool que les gens ont répandu.  
La lumière se déformait dans toutes les couleurs de la folie. Les adolescents soulards, qui trébuchaient sous un ciel noir, ressemblaient à des ombres ou à des anges déchus.  
Qui fait de lui Lucifer.  
Le garçon avec les cheveux blonds pâles qui se reposait la tête sur le piano avec ses doigts dans les tonalités. Le plus beau, le plus misérable, le plus ignoble de la Chute.  
Puis, il commença à jouer et, à partir des rues de la France, Edith Piaf se levait vers l’immortalité.

ω

La rue était désertée quand Urtica quitta sa maison à vingt et une heure. La route était humide de pluie légerte et perpétuelle, faisant danser la lumière du clair de lune à ses pieds pendant qu’elle s’apprêta à tourner à gauche vers le centre-ville.  
Il faisait froid et on pouvait sentir la neige dans l’air tandis qu’Urtica essayait de ne pas penser des plaintes de sa mère cette après-midi quand elle ne pouvait pas trouver un stationnement. Il avait une abondance de maintenant. Maintenant, il y en avait en abondance.  
Mais si elle pensait de qu’elle devra penserait à sa mère et Urtica ne voulait pas penser à ses parents.  
Les feux de circulation changeaient discrètement du rouge à l’ambre et se laissait tomber sur les portes près des boutiques vides. Le supermarché attendait au bloc suivant. Il apparait effrayant pendant que les feux de signalisation deviennent jade.  
Quand Urtica arriva aux escaliers en regardant la silhouette du bâtiment, elle a vu le premier signe de vie humaine. Ceci était une voiture jaune avec la fenêtre du côté du chauffeur ouverte, les clés étaient dans l’allumage comme si quelqu’un l’avait abandonné.  
Il n’y avait aucune personne.  
Urtica montait les escaliers et cherchait la porte de la chambre froide. L’homme a expliqué ce qu’elle devait faire.  
La salle était froide. Elle pouvait voir son haleine dans l’air. Les boites étaient grandes et l’encombrait pendant qu’elle rampait entre elles. Urtica prit cents boites de pommes et autre légumes pendant quatre heures et les mettaient dans les étagères blanches squelettiques. Par les portes miroirs, elle peut voir le supermarché vide. Les allées et wagonnets semblaient étranges sans les gens qui se dépêchant ici et là.  
Le monde de l’humanité sans les humains.  
Dans la salle sombre et froide où il n’y a personne, Urtica commença à fredonner. Les gens disaient que sa voix était comme celle d’un ange. Elle chantait pendant qu’elle voyait les gens sourirent quand elle les passait.  
Maintenant elle aurait pleuré si elle avait su que quelqu’un la regardait.

α

Urtica est dans le centre de musique classique. Sur le troisième étage, elle s’assoit à côté de la grande fenêtre dabs le pavillon de l’opéra.  
L’école apparait très belle d’ici. Les arbres et les haies semblaient comme un énorme échiquier et les étudiants étaient comme les pièces d’échecs portant leurs tenues noires marchant délibérément vers les carreaux de briques et de gazons.  
Quelqu’un cognait à la porte derrière elle. Olor plastronnait dans la pièce et sourira quand il l’a aperçu. Sa frange tombait dans ses yeux et sa cravate était un peu trop détachée.  
« À quoi penses-tu ? » Il lui demanda.  
« À quoi je pense est que tu es en retard, » elle répondit.  
Il riait pendant qu’il marchait en avant. Il lui donna un vite baiser mettant sa main sur ses cheveux pour un moment avant qu’il lui donne un sourire. Il s’assit sûr le siège du piano.  
Urtica rétrécit son dos.  
Il dira : « Veux-tu pratiquer le deuxième vers. »  
Elle lui hoche, et ils commençaient.  
« Des nuit d’amour ~A ne plus en finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis des chagrins s’effacent  
Heureux, Heureux à en mourir. »

ω

Urtica attendait dans sa chambre jusqu’à temps qu’elle doit aller travailler.  
Il y avait des feuilles de musique sur le sol permis les vêtements de couleurs vives et les notes du docteur. Celles-ci disaient toutes la même chose. La science ne pourrait pas l’aider. Sur son lit, il a avait l’invitation pour chanter dans le concert Gloria à Paris. Urtica ne savais pas pourquoi elle l’avait gardé. Elle aurait chanté pendant que tout le monde en France la regardait. Mais maintenant, on disait qu’elle ne chanterait plus jamais.  
« C’est trop cher ! » La voix de sa mère a résonné dans la cuisine.  
« Et à quoi sert l’argent si elle ne peut pas chanter ? Il n’y a pas de raison pour l’envoyer à une école de musique maintenant ! »  
Urtica met ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de faire opposition à ce qu’elle entendait. Il n’y a rien qu’elle pouvait dire. Cela était le problème.

α

Le premier concert qu’Urtica a chanté, c’était quand elle aurait six ans. Seulement trois gens sont venus et une de ceux-là était sa mère. Même si elle chantait dans une petite salle et qu’elle n’avait pas d’homme pour jouer le piano, cela ne faisait rien. Lorsqu’elle chantait, elle chantait parce qu’elle aimait cela. Et Lorsqu’elle finissait de chanter, sa mère lui disait qu’elle chantait comme les anges.

ω

Les doigts d’Urtica avaient froids énorme les glaçons qu’elle mettait les frigos mais. Elle ne s’arrêtait pas. Son professeur de chant lui a souvent dit qu’il faut qu’elle imagine un ruban de musique sortant de sa bouche.  
Urtica imaginait cela, le ruban. Elle imaginait un ruban de temps, et quand le ruban terminerait, alors elle pourrait aller chez elle at elle pourrait se coucher dans sa chambre et penser seulement au silence.  
Donc, Urtica continuait à travailler alors même que ses doigts avaient froids afin que le ruban termine bientôt.  
A l’extérieur, les allées attendaient, vides et sombre. Les boites, peinturées des visages heureux, souriaient à la nuit.  
Urtica mordait sa lèvre pendant qu’elle restait là dans la pièce noire et glaciale afin qu’elle ne pleurerait pas, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Les larmes se congelaient sur ses joues et ses sanglots pénétraient lentement dans la salle du supermarché. Urtica ne remarquait pas qu’Olor était en train d’empiler les étagères à l’extérieur de sa chambre froide.

ω

L’école était sale et elle était faite de bétons de cinquante nuances de beige blanchâtre. Les élevés étaient bruyants et grossiers. Ils parlaient pendant les classes et ils jetaient ses cuisines durant le déjeuner. Urtica s’asseyait dans sa classe de psychologie et elle essaya de penser au cerveau humain ; une petite parcelle de chair dont l’âme était cousue. La sonnerie sonnait alors et les élevés se levaient en fessant un bruit comme un bâtiment qui tombent sur une fanfare.  
Urtica se leva doucement et marcha passer la cafeteria vers une petite pièce étroite à la fin d’un couloir bleu. Lorsqu’elle ouvra la porte, une petite femme en bleu se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard.  
« Vous êtes en retard, » elle dit.  
Urtica ne disait rien.  
Dans le coin, il y avait un piano gris, seul. Urtica s’asseyait et mis ses doigts sur les tonalités du piano avec précaution.  
« Est-ce que vous avez eu des leçons avant ? » dit la femme en bleu.  
Urtica ne disait rien.  
« Jouez-vous un c majeur, » dira-t-elle.  
Urtica appuyait sur une petite clé noire et lui faisait un sourire. Celui-ci n’était pas un c majeure mais c’était beau tout de même. Urtica appuyait encore sur la clé noire. Cela était un fa dièse. Puis elle joua la clé blanche à cote de celle-là.  
Fa majeur.  
Commençant à comprendre, Urtica déplaçait sa main dessus les clés en se dirigeant vers le c majeur.  
« Bien, » dit la femme, « maintenant vous devez la jouer avec votre pouce. »  
Et Urtica jouait, lentement, pour commencer mais elle jouait.

ω

Urtica marchait en dehors du supermarché et elle s’arrêta tout à coup. Olor attendait sous les feux faibles de circulation.  
Pendant longtemps, ils ne faisaient rien. Lentement, Urtica marchait en bas des escaliers. Olor attendait entre elle et la rue et Urtica se tourna sans s’arrêter pour lui parler et s’éloigna au loin. Il la suivait tout près comme son ombre avant même qu’elle puisse faire quelques pas.  
Quand ils arrivaient chez elle, Olor s’arrêta dans la lueur froide d’une lumière de rue et attendait par la grille avec sa main sur le métal mouillé.  
Urtica alla dans la maison.

α

À l’extérieur, on entendait le ‘honk’ d’une voiture. Urtica se leva et dit…….. ?? à ses parents et sorta vite de chez elle.  
Olor attendait dans la voiture.  
« Bon soir ma chérie, » dit-il.  
Urtica hocha et ferma la porte de la voiture. Il lui souriait mais elle fit semblant qu’elle ne l’avait pas vue. Apres cela ils restèrent silencieux. Olor jouait son CD favoris d’Edith Piaf. De façon, c’était parfait. La seule chose entre eux, la seule chose dont ils parlaient toujours, était le seule son qu’on entendait pendant qu’ils conduisaient au loin dans la nuit, vers la Gloria de Paris.

ω

Olor attendait pendant qu’elle finissait son travail. Cette fois-ci, il emmena sa voiture. Celle-ci était nouvelle. L’ancienne voiture est allée au Junk Yard.  
Il ne lui demandait pas, il attendait qu’elle puisse décider. Urtica prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la voiture à cote de lui.  
« Je pensais que…peut être tu aimerais ca si peut être…j’aiderais avec ton piano ? » dit-il.  
Elle hésitait, puis elle hochait.  
Olor les conduisaient chez lui en silence. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, il ouvrit sa porte et l’amena à sa chambre. Cela ressemblait fort à la chambre d’Urtica. Il y avait des vêtements et partitions partout. La seul différance était le piano blanc dans le coin.  
Olor s’assoya du côté gauche du banc de piano et il se metta à fouiller dans les partitions de musique à ses pieds. Finalement, il se redressa en partout une partition qu’Urtica connaitrait très bien. Urtica s’assoyait du côté droit du banc de piano et regardait Olor pendant qu’il lui indiquait la bonne façon de jouer les accords de piano. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit.  
La musique augmenta pendant qu’ils jouaient la symphonie come l’eau vive d’un ruisseau. Olor arriva à se pencher vers le piano et pour la première fois, Urtica le regarda. Il était vraiment beau quand il jouait, Et puis, pendant que le refrain était à son plus haut, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle dans la monde, Urtica se mettra à chanter.  
« C’est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie.  
Il me l’a dit l’a juré pour la vie. »


End file.
